Ino dan Ayahnya
by sakurato
Summary: Ino tidak akan pernah menangis, karena Ino sayang ayahnya. Dicopy dan diedit dari notes milik salah satu mantan author ffn, Raiko Azawa, sudah atas seizin orangnya.


Hai, nama saya Chouza. Ini bukan fic saya sih, cuma sebuah note dari kak Raiko Azawa, dulunya author ffn juga yang saya copy notesnya dan saya edit. Tapi udah atas persetujuan orangnya kok. Ini kisah nyata kak Raiko sendiri yang saya fanfiksikan, thanks buat sharenya ya kak!

1st year:

Ino cuma anak biasa, baru bisa mengucapkan sedikit kata, baru bisa berjalan dIbulan ke-11nya, itupun karena didorong oleh kedua sepupu laki-lakinya. Ralat: Ino awalnya tidak berjalan, tapi berlari. Perjalanan Ino dIbumi ini diawali dengan berlari dan tidak bisa belok, setelah itu menabrak=='. Ya, begitulah seorang Ino... selalu seperti itu. Setelah mahir berlari, maka dia akan belajar berjalan. Selalu begitu.

2nd year:

Ino sudah pandai membaca dan berbicara. Dan oh ya, menciptakan gambar sempurnanya, gambar yang disimpan Ayahnya di laci lemari kamarnya, dan ditunjukkan kepada Ino saat anak itu telah beranjak remaja. Seekor angsa yang lehernya kepanjangan=='. Setidaknya angsa itu punya kaki. Dan pelajaran bagus buat para Ayah yang ingin anaknya bisa membaca dengan lancar dalam usia dini, ajari ia membaca... komik. Sadar atau tidak, Ayahnya telah menanamkan bibit-bibit "comic character wannabe" kepada Ino kecil.

3rd year:

Ino mulai masuk ke Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha, begitulah nama TK tempat Ino bersekolah sekarang. Setiap pagi, Ayah mengantarkannya ke sekolah sebelum berangkat kerja. Sebenarnya Ino ingin langsung masuk SD saja, toh dia sudah bisa membaca dan menulis, juga berhitung. Tapi menurut Ibunya, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu semua itu. Ya, Ino kecil tidak bisa protes saat Ibunya memasukkannya ke TK. Lagipula sepertinya waktu itu Ino hanya ingin sekolah.

4th year:

Ino kecil menangis saat suatu hari dia tidak menemukan teman-temannya di TK, semuanya telah pergi dan berganti dengan anak-anak seumurnya. Akhirnya Ino sadar, tahun pelajaran telah berganti dan dia masih disini, TK Konoha. Tidak dimasukkan ke SD sebagaimana temannya yang lain. Dia mungkin memang masih dianggap terlalu muda saat itu, tapi kenapa tidak boleh? Mungkin saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Ino merasa kesal saat teman lamanya memanggilnya dari depan sebuah SD.

5th year:

Ino sudah masuk SD, dan dia segera menjadi ranking 1. Itu adalah tahun pertamanya di sekolah itu, setiap sore, Ayahnya mengajaknya berkeliling kota dangan menggunakan sepeda motor. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino melihat anak sapi. Dengan hebatnya, Ino berhasil mengidentifikasikan anak sapi itu sebagai anjing raksasa. Tepuk tangan untuk Ino.

6th year:

Ayahnya mengalami serangan stroke pertamanya. Ibunya mengerjakan laporan keuangan di rumah dan Ayah menjadi tidak bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Ditahun itu juga, sahabat sekaligus saingannya sejak kecil, Chouji, mengalami kecelakaan. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya semua itu mempengaruhi hidup seorang Ino. Tidak ada lagi ranking 1, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino tidak mau membuat PR. Karena tidak ada Ayah yang menemaninya.

7th year:

Ino mendapatkan kembali peringkatnya di sekolah, Ayahnya sudah cukup sehat untuk berjalan walaupun sangat pelan. Selain itu, Ino juga masih sulit memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya. Stroke telah membuat Ayahnya kehilangan seluruh kemampuannya. Dan ditahun itu pula, Ino pertama kalinya membelikan Ayahnya sesuatu. Sebuah buku tulis biasa dan bolpoin untuk membantu Ayahnya belajar menulis. Ino akan menulis suatu kalimat dan Ayahnya akan mengikuti, dari situlah, obsesi menjadi guru itu dimulai.

8th year:

Ino senang bermain diluar sekarang. Dikelas Ino, terdapat 33 anak, 24 laki-laki dan 7 perempuan. Tentu saja Ino lebih memilih bermain bersama anak laki-laki daripada perempuan. Menurutnya anak perempuan itu lemah dan tidak asyik. Mungkin inilah akibat dari kebanyakan menonton anime shounen. Saat itu, Ino sangat terobsesi dengan tokoh Wakabayashi Genzo, sehingga dia mulai mengenakan topi kemana-mana dan mulai menjadi keeper-tidak-jelas. Ditahun itu pula, Ino mulai merasakan sakit pada persendiannya. Rematik pada anak-anak. Dan Ayahnya selalu menemaninya saat dia kesakitan, saat dia menangis, tak sekalipun memanggil Ibunya. Selalu Ayah. Ino memang anak Ayah, iya kan?

9th year:

Serangan stroke kedua Ayah, saat itu Ayah ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu begitu banyak orang yang meninggal karena penyakit itu. Bukankah Ayah masih ingin melihat Ino tumbuh? Saat itu, penyakit Ino yang lain juga ketahuan. Banyak flek di paru-parunya, dan banyak lendir menumpuk disana. Ino harus menjalani pengobatan selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi Ino tidak apa-apa, memang tidak ada yang sakit kan? Ayah saja tidak pernah terlihat kesakitan saat puluhan jarum menusuk tubuhnya.

10th year:

Ino mulai nakal lagi, dia sangat senang bermain diluar dan pulang saat menjelang malam. Walau nantinya, anak itu akan menangis kesakitan saat rematiknya kambuh. Tapi Ayahnya selalu ada, dia memang tidak pernah kemana-mana, kan? Sisi menyenangkan dari memiliki seorang Ayah yang sakit adalah dia selalu ada untukmu, walau tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan seperti dulu, tapi Ino sayang Ayah^^.

11th year:

Ino masuk SMP sekarang, tentunya setelah menjadi lulusan terbaik disekolahnya. Dia masuk ke kelas VII.1, kelas yang dianggap pintar oleh banyak orang. Saat itu Ino diikutkan dalam penyisihan praolimpiade, tapi Ino tidak lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan olimpiade itu dilaksanakan, tiba-tiba saja semuanya telah selesai dengan berita ketidaklolosan sahabatnya. Wow, bahkan sahabatnya tidak memberitahu bahwa guru telah memilih siapa yang mengikuti olimpiade tersebut. Yang lebih mengesalkan, anak-anak yang dipilih jelas memiliki kemampuan dibawahnya. Saat itu Ino baru menyadari sesuatu, pintar itu tidaklah penting, yang penting adalah bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan guru. Ino kecewa dan membuat keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Dia akan membuang semuanya, dan menciptakan Ino yang baru.

12th year:

Ino berhasil memastikan bahwa nilainya cukup hancur agar tidak ada lagi yang menganggapnya orang pintar. Setelah itu dia berteman dengan orang-orang yang biasa saja. Dengan begitu semuanya akan sangat menyenangkan. Mencontek merupakan hal yang biasa baginya sekarang, walaupun dia tahu jawabannya, tapi mencontek lebih asyik, hahaha... Dan tahun ini, dia menemukan buku diary Ayahnya, harta karun yang mengenalkannya pada dunia filosofi.

13th year:

Ino tertawa lebar melihat empat kotak kosong pada raportnya. Masih ada yang mau bilang dia pintar sekarang? Untunglah hal itu terjadi saat semester ganjil tahun terakhirnya di SMP, tidak mungkin tidak naik kelas kan? Ino mungkin sudah gila, dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil yang buruk itu, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan sedih Ayahnya saat menandatangani raportnya. Siapa yang peduli dengan angka bodoh itu?

14th year:

Ino lulus SMP dan memasuki tahun pertama SMA-nya, anak itu masih cukup takjub soal bagaimana dia berhasil lulus UN tanpa belajar, masih masuk 10 besar dan tanpa mencontek. Mungkin bagi Ino yang dulu, itu biasa saja tapi bagi Ino yang sekarang, ini menakjubkan! Tahun itu pula Ayahnya terkena penyakit diabetes, penyakit yang membuat tubuh Ayahnya semakin lama semakin kurus. Tahun ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Ino mulai ikut lomba yang tidak ada hubungan dengan pelajaran, lomba menulis.

15th year:

Ayah mulai berubah, dia tidak lagi mengenali orang-orang disekitarnya dan prilakunya semakin seperti anak kecil. Ino sangat merindukan Ayahnya yang dulu, Ayah yang selalu menenangkannya saat dia ingin menangis, Ayah yang selalu ada saat dia ingin bercerita, dan Ayah yang memasakkannya makanan yang sama sekali tidak enak. Walau tidak enak, tapi dia ingin merasakan masakan itu sekali lagi.

16th year:

Dokter mendiagnosis, saraf Ayahnya banyak yang putus dikarenakan penyakit itu. Dokter itu juga berkata, jarang ada yang bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun setelah terkena stroke. Ayah sangat beruntung. Ino bingung, apanya yang beruntung saat sarafmu rusak dan kau akan segera mati dalam waktu dekat. Ya, Ino menyadari satu hal, hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi, tidak akan ada lagi Ayah yang selalu mengerti dia, tidak ada. Tahun ini juga, Ino mengikuti beberapa kompetisi yang membuat dompetnya cukup tebal. Yang anehnya segera tipis dalam waktu singkat. Ino adalah orang yang boros. Tahu, kan?

17th year:

Mungkin mereka semua benar, hidup ini bagaikan sebuah siklus yang aneh. Saat kau kecil, maka kau akan diurusi oleh orang tuamu. Dimandikan, dibersihkan kotorannya, disuapi makan, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain duduk, berbaring, tersenyum dan menangis.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Ayah, setiap pagi, Ibu akan memandikan Ayah dan menyuapinya makan. Lalu memasang televisi agar Ayah tidak bosan. Saat Ino dan Ibu berangkat toko bunga, bibi akan datang dan menjaga Ayah. Saat Ino pulang, bibi pulang dan Ino akan menyuapi Ayah makan. Tak lama kemudian, Ibu pulang dan Ino akan pergi lagi ke sekolah. Saat Ibu tidak ada dirumah, maka Ino tidak akan kemana-mana untuk menjaga Ayah. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun Ayah adalah kepala keluarga yang pernah menjaga keluarganya dengan baik, maka mungkin ini saatnya untuk keluarganya menjaganya, iya kan?

Umur 17 tahun, bagi banyak orang mungkin adalah umur yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang. Begitu pula bagi Ino. Walau dia tidak jalan-jalan setiap hari, walau masa itu dihabiskan untuk membersihkan kotoran Ayah, mengganti popok Ayahnya, menyuapi makan, mengajak bercanda tanpa direspon... dan menangis.

Menangis? Ya... Super Ino menangis. Menangis saat Ayahnya tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, menangis saat Ayahnya hanya tertawa saat ia menangis. Tertawa? Apanya yang harus ditertawakan? Kenapa Ayah tertawa? Saat itulah Ino belajar, bahwa menangis adalah hal yang bodoh. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan hanya akan membuatmu ditertawakan, mereka benar,"laugh, and the whole world will laugh with you, weep and you weep alone".

Ino pergi ke Suna, untuk mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Saat dia pulang, yang didapatnya hanyalah Ayahnya tidak mengenalinya lagi. Bahkan Ayahnya tidak mau lagi digantikan popoknya. Dan sekali lagi, Ino menangis. Dan Ayahnya hanya tersenyum.

Semakin hari, Ayah semakin diam dan tidak mau berbicara, saat itulah muncul Shikamaru, sosok kakak yang baru ditemukan Ino. Kakak ideal yang selalu diinginkan Ino bertahun-tahun. Dia setiap hari selalu mengajak Ayah bercanda, dia mau menggantikan Ino mengurus Ayah saat Ayah tidak mau diurusi oleh Ino. Dia bahkan memanggil Ayah dengan sebutan "Ayah".

Pengumuman ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, Ino diterima di jurusan Pendidikan Universitas Negeri Oto, Ino harus segera pergi ke Oto, meninggalkan Ayah disana. Dihari keberangkatan Ino, Ayah terlihat ceria, Ayah tertawa dan sepertinya telah mengenali Ino. Ino memeluk Ayah sekali lagi sambil menangis, Ino sayang Ayah, walau anak itu sering cemberut saat Ayah mulai bertingkah, walau Ayah bukan sosok Ayah terbaik sedunia, walau Ino selalu iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu dibantu oleh Ayahnya, tapi bagi Ino, Ayahnyalah yang terhebat. Karena tidak semua Ayah bisa menanamkan kecintaan membaca pada anaknya sejak dini, karena tidak semua Ayah mampu menciptakan seorang anak yang kuat, yang tidak akan menunjukkan air matanya didepan orang lain, kecuali didepan Ayahnya.

Hari ketiga Ino di Oto, Ino diminta pulang untuk melihat Ayahnya, karena kondisi Ayahnya memburuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, sore setelah kepergiannya, Ayah segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Ibu, Shikamaru dan seorang sepupu menjaga Ayah selama di rumah sakit. Mereka tidak pulang, karena memang kondisi Ayah tidak mengizinkan untuk pulang. Berkali-kali Ayah kolaps, dan mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahu Ino, karena mereka ingin Ino tenang di Oto.

Lalu dimana menyenangkannya saat kau pulang, kau hanya melihat Ayahmu terbaring diatas kasur, dengan tubuh yang dingin, dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Dimana bagusnya? Pagi itu, 12 jam sejak kepulangan Ino, tepat setelah azan subuh, Ayah kembali keasalnya... ke tangan Tuhan. Ingin sekali Ino percaya pada apa yang mereka katakan, Tuhan mengambil Ayah karena Tuhan lebih sayang padanya. Tapi Ino juga sayang Ayah, dia bahkan belum melihat Ino mencapai impiannya. Ini baru awal, dia baru diterima disalah satu universitas agar bisa menjadi seorang guru. Lalu kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya saat dia belum bisa membuat Ayahnya bangga? Ini tidak adil.

Ino tidak menangis, karena anak itu tahu bahwa Ayah sudah ada disisi Tuhan. Dan mereka jelas akan mentertawakannya jika ia menangis. Lagipula, pada siapa dia akan menangis kalau bukan pada Ayahnya? Dan sekarang dia tidak punya Ayah lagi, kan? Salah, dia punya Ayah, hanya saja tidak bisa lagi disentuh sosoknya. Dan Ino jelas tahu, Ayahnya terlalu mencintainya sehingga tidak mungkin dia akan kehilangan kasih seorang Ayah.

Saat terakhir Ino mencium Ayahnya, saat terakhir ia menyentuh Ayahnya, sesaat setelah dia memandikan Ayahnya untuk yang terkhir kalinya, Ino telah berjanji, dia akan menjadi guru yang baik, yah walau tetap saja tidak berjanji untuk menjadi murid yang baik^^.

Empat minggu lagi, Ino akan mencapai umurnya yang ke 18. Ulang tahun pertama tanpa Ayah disisinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino tanpa Ayahnya? Ya, sampai sekarang anak itu masih merasa Ayahnya akan menertawakannya bila ia menangis. Maka Ino berusaha untuk tidak menangis, walau sekeras apapun hidup yang akan dijalaninya, Ino tidak akan pernah menangis. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku akan menjadi orang yang hebat, Ayah. Walau aku anak nakal dan selalu merepotkan orang lain, tapi aku akan menjadi guru, dan seorang guru haruslah orang yang kuat! Aku sayang Ayah!


End file.
